


Painting the Stars

by SkiaWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sirius and Remus have decided to paint their bedroom together, though Sirius has more thorough plans.





	Painting the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/gifts).



> I haven't written for this fandom in so long, and this is actually my first HP fanfic uploaded on AO3! Excluding the role-play Jess and I had of course, which Jess added me as a co-writer of once I made this account.
> 
> I hope you like it, babe! Thanks for requesting! This is based off the Tumblr prompt "The paint's supposed to go where?" - if you follow me on Tumblr (skia-visuals), feel free to request something from that list too. Enjoy!

Panting with their hair sticking to their foreheads, Sirius and Remus burst through the door of their house and immediately placed buckets of paint they had been carrying onto the floor. As Remus bent forward with his hands on his thighs, attempting to catch his breath, Sirius wiped sweat from his forehead and reached for the front door to close it. There was a moment of hesitation to feel relief from the chill November wind outside.

“Now we've got to get these up to the bedroom, right?” he questioned after exhaling deeply. Still breathless, Remus nodded, straightening up so he was standing, a hand resting on his lower back.

“Yeah, just give me a moment.”

“You're getting old, Moony.”

Remus shot him a glare. “We're the same age.”

“Maybe, but _I'm_ still a young soul.”

“Of course you are.” Remus looked back down at the paint buckets, a hand pushing mousse brown hair away from his face. “I guess we need to get them moved upstairs then.”

“I can always make two trips for you if you really are too old.”

“Sirius?”

“Yep?”

“Shut it.”

Sirius merely grinned, reaching down to pick up two of the buckets. Genuinely concerned, he turned to face Remus, though he seemed fine to lift them. Getting up the stairs was of course more difficult, the muscles in their arms straining against the weight, but they somehow managed to make it up the stairs without putting them back down. They entered a door on the left of the hallway.

“Why do we need this much paint anyway?” Remus gasped out as he placed his buckets down, rubbing at reddened palms and fingers. “It's just one room.”

“Because we're going to get creative!”

“I thought we were just painting the walls a regular colour, then the rest of the paint was for other rooms.”

“Well, that was what I had thought of _originally,_ but I have a better idea!” Sirius pointed to three of the buckets. “These three are going to go on the ceiling.”

Remus stared at him. “The paint's supposed to go _where?”_

“The ceiling is completely normal!”

“Maybe, but –”

“You can't reach, can you? It's okay. I'm here to help the poor little wolf.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I'm only a few inches shorter than you are.”

“With a worse back than mine. Come on, hear me out! And we do have a stepladder anyway.”

“We do? It's less of a problem, then. So what are you planning here?”

“Ah, you see, we're going to combine these together. Then the white is going to go on in little splodges.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“The white is stars, Moony! So we'd have a galaxy.”

“Oh, it _does_ sound nice, then. I thought you just wanted to make a mess.” Remus peered up at the ceiling. Sirius' vision of it entered Remus' own mind, causing him to smile and nod. “All right. It might take a bit of effort, but let's do it.”

After changing into old clothes suitable for painting, Sirius was able to return with two stepladders, one of which he had found covered in dust in their garage. With the paint now open, the two began to mix blue, green and purple together on the ceiling. Many times when Sirius covered his brush with more of the paint, he ended up flicking some of it at Remus, who began to do so in return. It likely made this session last much longer than it could have been, yet with their stomachs beginning to ache from laughter each time their faces got covered in paint, it was well worth it.

The two had little experience with creating something like this, yet they still managed to blend the colours together to resemble a galaxy. Once each inch of the ceiling was covered, the two climbed down from the stepladders to stare up and admire their work.

“Starting to realise how much of a great idea this was?” Sirius asked, bearing Remus a grin, who smiled in return.

“Most definitely. It's beautiful.” Remus let out a hum as his hand cupped his chin. “Some parts aren't quite as bright though, and we still have quite a bit of paint left over. Why don't we wait for this to dry some more and then do another coat?”

“Sounds good to me!”

In the meantime, the two decided to make sandwiches for themselves, realising that they had not eaten for a while due to leaving to purchase the paints and then using them. It helped to pass the time quickly, and before long, the two were back in their places on the stepladders in order to continue their work.

“Not getting too exhausted, Remus?” Sirius teased as he slapped some green onto the ceiling, laughing when Remus rolled his eyes once again.

“Hardly. What about you? Isn't this the most exercise you've done all your life?”

“Dream on. You _wish_ you had my abs – _hey,_ don't flick paint at me when I'm trying to balance, I could have fell!”

Remus simply chuckled, paying his attention back to the ceiling. It did not take long for the previous faded parts to be covered, and now all they had to do was wait for this layer to dry before adding the finishing touch. Impatient, Sirius wanted to move onto that part straight away, yet accepted Remus' words of how the white would likely end up smudging and blending into the rest of the paint, ruining what they had done so far.

Another break gave them chance to rest, both admittedly feeling the effects. Yet it was likely their excitement to see the finished result which pushed them to the end whilst barely noticing their aches and tiredness – thinner, more precise paintbrushes in hand, the two were soon beginning to carefully add stars all across the ceiling.

This part was much more tedious and took more of their time, yet the result was worth it. After using a medium sized brush to paint on the last detail, a large crescent moon in the corner, the two were satisfied. Silently, they looked up at their work. There were flaws caused by two inexperienced painters, yet these flaws only seemed to add to the charm. It was perfect to them.

“See?” Sirius said, eventually turning around to Remus. “I told you it would be a good idea.”

“I should have heard you out first before doubting you. This truly is beautiful.”

“Strangely romantic, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Now we don't need to be outside to have sex under the stars.”

Remus let out a groan, holding a hand to his head. “You just had to ruin it, didn't you?”

“I mean, that's ruining it for you?” Sirius' expression grew softer as he leaned over to press a kiss to Remus' cheek. “Thanks for doing this, Moony. I've not had that much fun in a long time.”

“Me neither,” Remus agreed, leaning his head against Sirius' shoulder as his eyes once again landed on the galaxy. Yes, it truly was perfect.


End file.
